Vederas
This Character currently partakes in the Rope Playing Story The Tales of the Great Islands. Overview Vederas is a mainly mysterious character and prefers to remain silent and tends to keep to himself. It is known that Vederas is an outcast, a wanderer forbidden from ever returning to his homeland and family. The reasons for this are unknown but presumably they have something to do with the curse that afflicts him. While he is skilled, every day is a struggle for Vederas as at some point his body and mind was poisoned by an unknown curse, while he eventually managed to master its effects the curse continues to influence his mind, often trying to drive him away from ways to accomplish his goals. Yet he uses these drives to his advantage, he simply does exactly what it doesn't want him to, but still even going against its will is hard for him sometimes. The curse is more than one of the mind however and has given Vederas significant magical ability which he often uses to compliment his fighting style or overcome obstacles that should stand in his way. The result of all this is a man both lost and on track, cursed and yet blessed. Maybe one day, his purpose will become clear. Personality, Behavior and Appearance Vederas is quiet and calm, usually preferring to stay in the background until he is driven somewhere by the curse, forced to fight, or requires some necessity. His face often shows little emotion though if one looks directly into his eyes they can find both sadness and torment within, at times of extreme pressure he simply hardens his outer shell and can be downright unfriendly at times. Vederas usually remains hidden behind a black cloak and hood though underneath he wears armor similar to that an assassin might bear. Most of his attire is made of close fitting leather and cloth though small armored plates cover his chest, upper legs and arms allowing for protection but also significant mobility. The clothing covers everything but his head andeven his hands are gloved. The majority of this armor is a dark black though in places bits of either gold or silver lining can be found, hinting at a wealthy past. He fights with dual medium length swords, just long enough to be easy to use with one hand each but also short enough to be easily concealed within two sheaths he wears at his side. The swords themselves are one sided an curve ever so slightly towards the tip and are inscribed with curving designs some of which look a lot like Dragons. Under the hood Vederas has dark brown hair and eyebrows though possibly due to his curse his eyes are a bright white giving him an unnerving appearance at times. He is actually relatively short for his age though remains slightly taller than his female companion(s). His skin is partially tanned from being in the sun for countless days after his escape from his home. Fighting Style Vederas uses the blades at his sides to devastating effect in a series of whirlwind attacks intended to overwhelm the opponent quickly and efficiently. Not to mention his proven proficiency in weaponless combat as he tends to mix the occasional kick or punch along with his twin blades, it is thus far unknown where he developed such talents. Due to his curse Vederas can also call upon powerful energies when he needs to and sometimes conjures dark fire or shadows to strike at or distract his opponent. He does have significant proficiency with projectile weapons such as short bows and javelins. Weakness The curse that infects him can often make him wary of even his closest friends and tends to affect his judgement when things come down to right or wrong. Although his armor is relatively strong, compared to a well armored soldier Vederas is nothing and will take no more than a few blows to knock down, assuming one can get past his blades or hit him from afar. Also due to his recent arrival in this land Vederas knows little of common customs and instead of performing the usual sweeping fanciful bows common among the nobility he simply keeps his arms to his side and bends at the waist. He often finds local foods odd and sometimes fumbles with forks which he claims are "uncivilized". Category:The Tales of the Great Islands